What a Kiss Can Lead To
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: It was the start of Kazuki Hoshiono's family's yearly holiday, where they hired out a hotel down the coast to relax for a week. His girlfriend, Maria Otonashi, who was supposed to accompany them informed Kazuki that she was busy at the last moment. During the trip a certain event causes Kazuki to treat his older sister, Luka Hoshino, very differently from that point on...
1. Chapter 1

As all the clocks in their home struck 11 o'clock at the same time, Kazuki Hoshino's cell phone hummed a couple of seconds later.

"Crap!" Kazuki thought as it emitted a sound that reverberated from one side of the room to the other.

Kazuki's hands slapped it nearly immediately, hopefully fast enough for his family not to hear. He tossed his bedspread above his head, his eyes hurt for a couple of seconds at the glimpse of the bright phone screen. He read the message and shook his head. "Sorry Kazuki, I can't come with your family tomorrow, I'll meet you there on Sunday" it read.

"Damn it," Kazuki murmured under his breath. Maria Otonashi, his girlfriend and fiancée, had doomed him. Tomorrow was the beginning of his family's yearly holiday, where they hired out a hotel down the coast to relax for a week. It was an absolute crock if you asked him, "but it's tradition" as his mother would say. He did not bother responding to Maria. He was supposed to be sleeping anyway.

The sun was not even up when a ceaseless thumping sound filled the room. It threatened to bang the door off its hinges. "Get up Kazuki and Luka! We're departing in five." His mother shouted.

"Ok," was all Kazuki was able to get out, mumbling his words until they were hardly recognisable. He hurled the bed covers off himself and slouched over to his mirror, staring at the monster in front of him. His hair was short, but that did not stop it from sticking up.

Kazuki looked up above his bed over on the upper bunker where his older sister, Luka Hoshino, was breathing in a calm and steady rhythm. He did not want to disturb her peaceful slumber so he decided to leave it to their mother to wake her up.

There was hardly sufficient time to slip into some trousers and an old shirt before his dad called out to him. Kazuki seized his bags, which had already been packed a couple of weeks ago, and proceeded outside to meet him.

His father was outside, leaning against the back door of the car, his arms tightly folded. "Throw your things in the back," Kazuki obeyed, his bags were tightly squished between the drink cooler and the roof of the car.

"That can't be safe, right?"

"What?"

"You won't be able to see out the back window."

"I'll be alright," his father scoffed as if he just said a unpleasant joke. His elder sister, Luka then came out the front door, her heels snapping on the concrete, her hair lightly swaying with each step. Kazuki guessed that their mother must have finally woken her up.

His sister was older than him by three years. Kazuki was 20 and Luka was soon to turn 24. She strolled over to him in low shorts, a loose fitting top and her slippers. Her hair was sloppily binded back to prevent it from dangling over her disheveled face, but a couple of strands still got in the way. She moved straight past him and took her place in the back seat, her thumbs actively tapping away at her phone - playing a game.

"Luka, couldn't you have changed your clothes?" His mother asked.

"I'll change when we arrive there," Luka answered quickly, not moving her eyes from her phone.

His mother simply shook her head at that and sat in the front seat, rubbing her eyes. Their father was still puzzled on how to fit in all the bags in the back; he finally folded and heaped some bags in the center back seat, between where Luka and Kazuki would be sitting.

His father then held his back to stretch, before flopping down onto the driver's seat. Kazuki took his place in the confined back seat, with something digging into his kidneys. The car quivered as it began and the headlights emitted light on the front of their apartment complex. As the car came out onto the road, he stared back at their apartment building.

They drove off and the building shrunk into the distance.

Nearly an hour into their three hour trip, his sister grumbled about needing a washroom. Their father rolled his eyes and pulled into the next rest stop. It was just a batch of toilets with a picnic bench outside, encircled by thick trees. Luka raced in as if it was an Olympic event. His father proceeded in soon after, and his mother sat at the picnic bench. Kazuki took a seat next to her, "Didn't they used the toilet before we left?"

"Pair of wimps, the both of them," his mother tittered.

Luka came out a couple of minutes later and his mother decided to go inside anyway. "Just in case," she told him. As his older sister strolled towards him, her lengthy, pale-skinned legs shined in the morning sunlight. Her hair was now swaying freely. She took a seat so near to him, her thighs were pushing against his.

"Having no make-up on actually suits you," Kazuki winked at her, his voice getting higher in pitch.

"Oh shut up!"

"You do look pretty, though." Kazuki said, reaching around her back and laying his hand on her left shoulder.

"Thanks Kazu-chan," Luka said lovingly, laying her head on his shoulder and letting out a soft sigh. Kazuki saw her right hand slide from her thigh to his, and a ripple of goosebumps arose on him. She then raised her head and her left hand softly caressed his chin. It tilted his head to face hers and as their eyes met, her lips steadily neared in on his.

Her hand on his thigh did not budge, but her other hand moved from his chin up to his face, which was growing red. Her lips were even as they pushed against his, they were perfectly matched with his. Kazuki then gave in to her and the warmth departed from his face.

Just as her lips started to split, she jerked away and her hands were on her knees within seconds. "Alright kids, let's get outta here," their father commanded as he strided out of the toilet block. Luka and Kazuki obeyed and took their seats in the car. Kazuki fastened his seat belt and spotted her glancing at him, but she did not say anything. A smirk curled across her face and redness filled her cheeks, and Kazuki stared away.

Kazuki had locked lips with his sister, his own older sister. It was more than a casual sibling kiss, they both were aware of it. Thankfully their mother and father were unaware of the continual glances Luka and he were giving each other as the drive rolled on. "You two are silent this morning, are you alright?" Their mom inquired with sincerity.

"Fine mom, aren't we allowed to be silent?" Kazuki answered with a vibration in his voice, hoping she did not catch it.

"I suppose you are, it's just unlike the two of you."

"We can quarrel if you'd like, Kazu-chan is just being a sook this morning," Luka commented, gazing at him.

"Screw you!" Kazuki yelled, forgetting who was in the car.

"That's enough of that," his father asserted.

Kazuki turned away from Luka for the remainder of the trip, so he was unable to notice if she hit him anymore glances.

"What was that kiss even for if Luu-chan's simply going to betray me right after? I can't get what she's thinking," he thought.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at their hotel and discovered they were going to be in separate rooms. His mother and father would take one, Luka and him in the other. Their room had three beds as his mother thought Maria was coming, so she ordered a three-bed room. It was more like, one queen bed and one single bed, though. Kazuki hurled his one suitcase onto the single bed while his older sister dragged her luggage to the other bed.

"Kazuki," she called, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes?" I stared at her, my eyes traveling from her hair to her eyes, down to her petite tits, and her silky legs.

"About that kiss."

"Don't worry, I understand."

Her eyes then left the floor and stared into his, she shook her head.

"But you've been so silent since then. Are you alright, Kazu-chan?"

"You're being like mom now. Am I not allowed to be silent?" Kazuki asked back with a vibration in his voice, hoping she did not catch it.

"Fine! Then keep being a sook!" Luka snapped.

"At least I'm not a wimp that needs to go use the toilet every half an hour!" He shot back.

"Hey, don't exaggerate!" Luka said, her face reddening. "And don't call me 'a wimp'!"

"Ok, then how about bitch?!"

"Whiny dick!"

"Spoiled sow!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK… YOU!"

There was a few seconds of silence as Luka seemed to be thinking of something.

"You know, on the way here, I did make a promise to myself that we would do that. Now that we are alone together, I intend on using every second of the time we have left before dinner to keep that promise." Luka said with a smug smirk.

"What promise? Being a bitch who likes to torment her younger bro-"

Kazuki was cut off by his older sister's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms proceeded to wrap around her lower back, without his brain ordering it.

"Kazu-chan, are you going to drop your pants or does baby brother want big sister to do it for him?" She mumbled and giggled between kisses.

Her fingers began fumbling the buttons on his shirt, almost tearing them out to get his shirt open. As she undid the bottom and final button, her hand traced along his waist, her eyes on him the whole time.

She then broke their kiss and used both hands to lift off his shirt, and toss it away. He used this opportunity to remove her top, discovering that she had not been wearing a bra.

Luka then knelt down to a position where his cock would be in her face if it was not restrained by his trousers. Luka undid his trousers, sliding them down to his ankles before he stepped out of it. His cock was now free and it shot straight up, pre-cum oozing from its tip.

"Oh my...wow…" Luka gazed in awe and bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Kazuki asked with a shaky voice.

"Get on the bed!" His older sister ordered as she slid off her shorts and panties, which were drenched by her excitement.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! That's it! Keep going, Kazu-chan! Right there, right there. Yes, yes, YES!" Luka chanted while gripping the sheets of the shaking bed.

Kazuki grunted, groaned and growled while his balls slapped against her ass each time he thrusted into her.

His older sister also let out little pants and moans each time he pushed in.

"I'M COMING!" He announced as he approached his peak.

"Ah….Ah..Ah...AHHHHH...KAZU-CHAN!" Luka screamed her younger brother's name as his sausage shot load after load of hot sticky goo inside her sausage pocket, whitewashing her womb.

"Haha!" Kazuki laughed in euphoria from the intense pleasure of reaching his climax. He collapsed beside her with his back lying on the bed, panting from exhaustion.

"Oh..Wow…" She moaned with her eyes shut.

"Yup," was all Kazuki was able to say.

Luka snuggled into him, placing her fingers on his juice coated cock and running them up and down his flaccid length.

"Gotta admit, even though you're a pussy of a baby brother, you really…" Luka's eyes fixated on her younger brother's cock as she suddenly realized something.

Just short of frozen, she said, "Wait…"

"What?!" Kazuki asked, pissed at the fact that she just called him 'a pussy'.

"Where's the condom?!" She asked with a shaky voice.

"What condom?"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
